Couples therapy
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: Set after seasons 20 and 21, Stan wants to fix things with Wendy. So he decides to fix things with good old fashioned therapy


Stan was in a room with a therapist who looked like Mads Mikkelsen.

Stan: Look Doctor Hector. Thank you for doing this with me.

Dr Hector: My pleasure. When is she coming?

Wendy enters the room.

Wendy was not happy to see Stan.

Wendy: What do you want Stan?

Dr Hector: Have a seat Wendy.

Wendy sat next Stan.

Dr Hector: Now I'm aware of the recent breakup you had. Stan didn't take it well. Now is there a reason why you broke up with Stan?

Wendy: I'll tell ya. Because he might be SkankHunt42. That's why I broke up with him.

Stan: Wendy, that is fucking ridiculous. How am I the troll?

Dr Hector: Alright. Can we avoid strong language during this session? It makes me look like a shit therapist.

Stan: Wendy how am I exactly the troll?

Wendy: Well because Nelly said that SkankHunt42 spoke on behalf of the boys.

Stan: Why would I, the one boy who loves you, ask the troll to call you those awful things?

Wendy: Because...I don't know.

Dr Hector: I have a theory. Wendy was scared and she didn't know how to handle the trolling, so she followed the first girl who tried to do something about it. Hence why she betrayed you. Because she followed Brie Larson.

Wendy: Why did you compare Nelly to Brie Larson?

Dr Hector: Because it sounds like her. Now Stan, how did the break up make you feel?

Stan: I was heartbroken.

Dr Hector motioned Stan to keep going.

Stan: I felt betrayed. I felt like asking why?

Dr Hector: Now Wendy how did you feel after breaking up with Stan?

Wendy was about to answer when Butters shows up and started pressing pickle against the glass.

Butters: Fuck you Stan!

Stan: For fuck sake Butters! How did you know where I was?

Butters: You're a traitor Stan.

Dr Hector got off his seat to close the curtains.

Butters: Hey! What the fuck are you doing?

Dr Hector closed the curtains.

Dr Hector returned to his seat.

Dr Hector: Now where was I? Oh yes. Wendy, how did you feel breaking up with Stan?

Wendy: I...don't know.

Dr Hector: Did it feel good? Did you feel like you were doing the right thing?

Wendy just sat in silence.

Dr Hector: Alright. We'll come back to that later. Stan, how did you feel about the Gender war?

Stan: It felt kind of retarded. Yet I joined it anyway.

Wendy: And why Stan?

Stan: Because I didn't know what to do. The war just happened and I really didn't know what to do. I guess I was just angry.

Dr Hector: And you decided to commit the illegal act of indecent exposure?

Stan nodded.

Dr Hector: What kind of principal does your school have?

Stan: I honestly don't know.

Dr Hector: Wendy how did you feel about the Gender War?

Wendy: It felt awful.

Dr Hector: And you decided to join it anyway?

Wendy: Well the boys attacked and we struck back.

Dr Hector: Well according to my research, it was actually the girls.

Wendy: What?!

Dr Hector: Well if the girls didn't blame the boys for the trolling and than break up with their boyfriends than none of this wouldn't have happened.

Wendy: Oh fuck you!

Dr Hector: Whatever happened to no strong language?

Wendy: You want my opinion on the Gender war? I hated it!

Dr Hector: I know.

Wendy: I hated it and I felt ashamed! I felt ashamed for breaking up with Stan and sucking up to the girls. I never back down to peer pressure yet I did anyway!

Dr Hector: Why?

Wendy: I was scared! I was scared of SkankHunt42!

Wendy than started crying

Wendy: I didn't want to break up with Stan. I love him! And even after everything he's done! I still love him!

Wendy than continued crying.

Dr Hector: I have no tissues, sorry.

Stan: Do you need a shoulder to cry on?

Wendy than leaned into Stan and started crying into his shoulder.

Dr Hector: Stan do you have anything to say about this?

Stan just sat in silence for a minute.

Stan: You still love me?

Wendy: Stan, I've always loved you. Even after all our breakups and arguments I still love and...

Wendy took a deep breath.

Wendy: And I miss you!

Wendy continued crying.

Suddenly there was a knock on the other window.

Nelly: Fuck you Wendy!

Wendy: Nelly! Go away!

Stan: Ok seriously how did they find us?

Dr Hector: Because you posted it on your Facebook Stan.

Stan: Shit!

Nelly: I will massacre you two!

Dr Hector got off his seat to close the curtains.

Nelly: Don't you close that curtain!

Dr Hector closed the curtains.

Dr Hector returned to his seat.

Dr Hector: So, have you two sorted out your problems?

Stan: Wendy. Are we cool again?

Stan and Wendy stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Wendy grabbed Stan's face and pressed her lips against his.

Stan was shocked for a moment but he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

They stopped kissing to catch their breaths.

Dr Hector: Well I'm glad you two have sorted things out. If you excuse me I have a patient called dinner waiting for me.

Dr Hector left.

Stan and Wendy left the office holding hands.

When they exited the building, they were greeted by the boys and girls.

Now when I say greeted I meant insulting them and flipping them off.

Token: You traitor!

Annie: I'm gonna kill you Wendy!

Timmy: Timmy? Timmy? Timmy?

Everyone: Rabble Rabble Rabble Rabble Rabble Rabble!

Stan and Wendy just ignored the rival sides and continued holding each other's hands.

Stan: What are we gonna do about them?

Wendy: Who?

Stan: The boys and girls.

Wendy: What do you mean?

Stan: I mean they aren't going to stop fighting. So we should do something about it.

Wendy: Like what? We didn't listen to Cartman and Heidi.

Stan: Well that was because it was Cartman.

Wendy: Yeah.

Stan: Wendy, we have to try and stop this war together.

Wendy: How Stan? I doubt they'll listen to us.

Stan: We're gonna have to try.

A/N Sorry if this one's too short guys.


End file.
